ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuga Sakaki
Yuga Sakaki is the son of Yuya and Yuzu Sakaki, as well as one of Taylor Gorrell's Counterparts' Children. A born entertainer like his father, he aims to spread his new Rhythm Duel style worldwide. Design Appearance Yuga has his father's facial features and skin tone, but most of his hair is his mother's pink, and he also has his mother's blue eyes. The front of Yuga's hair is Yuya's red, and part of it sticks up like his father's ahoge, resembling the blade of a scythe. A pendant similar to Yuya's is around his neck, but it is red and made out of plastic. When participating in a Rhythm Duel, Yuga wears a white headset with a built-in microphone, as well as triangular gold sunglasses that are identical to those in an anime Yuga once saw (these glasses are worn by Kamina in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan). Yuga's primary outfit is an orange shirt with a large green musical note spray-painted on it (the note itself having an "A" in white within it), yellow pants, and black shoes. Not unlike his father, he tends to wear the jacket of with this outfit, but rather than wear it like a cape, it is often draped over his shoulders like a towel, the sleeves tied in a knot in the front. Yuga's Duel Disk is orange with a green blade. Personality Taking after his father, Yuga is a kind, caring, and fun-loving young man. Though he desires to make his father proud by continuing his legacy as an entertainer, he also desires to carve out a spot for himself in the history of Action Duels, leading him to create his own style: Rhythm Duels. Like most siblings, Yuga sometimes bickers with Mayu, mainly due to his irritation with her analytical attitude, but in the end, he loves his sister dearly. Mayu is not the only one he is irritated by; Yuga doesn't like people who have no sense of humor or having fun in general, and will initially respond with annoyance, later growing to anger if they push their beliefs on him, showing that he has some of his mother's temper within him. Like his parents and their counterparts, he values his friends greatly, especially the other Counterparts' Children, and he will defend them without hesitation if something happens to them. Yuga greatly enjoys music, and he will often devise new ways to use his monsters to play music in his spare time, sometimes even writing lyrics to the music. Etymology Like his father, Yuga's name contains the "Yu" character. The "ga" kanji means "fang", likely in reference to the Summoning Dimension Dragons. Voice/Mannerisms Similiar to his father, Yuga typically uses the "ore" pronoun when speaking, but will switch his pronoun when in the middle of a Rhythm Duel, though rather than "watashi", he will switch to the still-informal but less-tough-sounding "boku". Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Though Yuga is a child of a dimensional counterpart couple, it is unknown if he inherited any of his parents' powers. He does, however, have a bond with , and if in need of its power, the card can leave Yuya's possession and appear in Yuga's Deck. Mystical powers aside, Yuga is also an excellent singer, able to hit multiple vocal ranges and handle any genre of music, as well as having an impeccable sense of rhythm. Trivia * Taylor Gorrell has admitted that a few cues of Yuga's design came from XBrain130's first counterpart child, Yushi Sakaki. * Yuga was originally going to have heterochromia, but between Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon having this condition and Yuga's parents' eye colors being the same as Pendulum Scales (red and blue), Taylor Gorrell decided against this trait as it would've been "too obvious". * Yuga was referenced in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: The Lost Files's crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross by the similarly-named Yuga Senku when telling Yuya to "name his kid after him". Deck Yuga plays a "Performapal Band" Deck, whose monsters contribute to his Rhythm Duel style by supplying background music. Yuga uses Pendulum Summon to amass strategic groupings of monsters with different Types, both to reap the benefits of effects and to have a balanced melody in the background. Though his monsters include Tuner and Base monsters, Yuga does not usually include any monsters in his Extra Deck, preferring to stick to pure Pendulum Summon if he can. Category:Characters